


Jaded

by pemalites



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everything Is Awks, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Vault 101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemalites/pseuds/pemalites
Summary: They were both rebels to the core. Spraying graffiti around the vault, questioning authority, causing general mischief at every turn. Butch DeLoria and Jaden Barker were two sides of the same coin, but despite their similarities, both had butted heads ever since they were children. Sometimes they almost got along, until they didn’t. Sometimes Butch could be a total sweetheart, until he wasn’t. Far too often Jaden thought she liked him, thinking about how handsome he was now that they were older…until she remembered it wasButch DeLoriathat she’d been thinking about so fondly.





	1. Happy Birthday

They were both rebels to the core. Spraying graffiti around the vault, questioning authority, causing general mischief at every turn. Butch DeLoria and Jaden Barker were two sides of the same coin, but despite their similarities, both had butted heads ever since they were children. Sometimes they almost got along, until they didn’t. Sometimes Butch could be a total sweetheart, until he wasn’t. Far too often Jaden thought she liked him, thinking about how handsome he was now that they were older…until she remembered it was _Butch DeLoria_ that she’d been thinking about so fondly.

Ever since they were kids, he’d pick on her whenever possible. He never grew out of it. Butch and his gang of Tunnel Snakes would frequently stir up trouble for the entirety of the vault, but Butch’s favorite person to pick on was Jaden. For as long as she could remember, she’d been countering countless childish remarks and pranks from Butch and his friends.

Jaden fought back, of course. She would fight tooth and nail if need be. In fact, one of her fondest memories was of Butch’s reaction to her stealing and hiding his pomade stash for a week. Around the time of her eighteenth birthday, though, the novelty of picking on each other started to wear off a bit. Things became more serious as she approached adulthood, and she missed the simpler times when her biggest concern was Butch DeLoria rather than her existential dread.  


* * *

### 

**July 13, 2276, Thursday, 7:30AM**

Jaden’s morning alarm roused her from her sleep, her pip-boy making incessant beeping noises until she acknowledged it. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and read the screen after turning the alarm off. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the tiny print splayed across the device.

`_Vault-Tec wishes you a very S.P.E.C.I.A.L. birthday! Congratulations on eighteen years of service to Vault 101 and the United States of America._ `

``

`_Our records indicate that BARKER, JADEN has legally reached the status of ADULT. Report to your overseer for more information about living adjustments and lifestyle changes, including but not limited to: transitioning to working full-time jobs assigned by the G.O.A.T. in addition to participating in part-time jobs assigned by your overseer, graduating Vault-Tec’s high school program and attending prom, finding a marital partner, and taking your first fertility test. Remember: children are our future!_`

``

A long-winded sigh escaped her lungs. Jaden rubbed the bridge of her nose, then continued to read her birthday message.

`_Vault-Tec would like to remind you that prom attendance is mandatory. All residents of the appropriate age are encouraged, and required by United States law, to participate. If you are having difficulty finding a partner to the event, one will be assigned to you. The event will take place in YOUR GYMNASIUM towards the end of this year, directed and held by OVERSEER ALMODOVAR, ALPHONSE._ `

``

``

` _Please report to the vault’s dispensary for specially issued birthday supplies and rations at your earliest convenience._`

Running a hand through her hair, Jaden started to sit up. She stretched and straightened, listening with feigned interest to the vault’s sounds. Fans, pumps, steam, garbage grinding, and sometimes the incinerator running were among the common noises. Focusing on those mundane background noises helped a bit whenever she was stressed.

Stressed. Ha. That was putting it mildly. “Procreation is your civic duty” was a phrase that wouldn’t leave her mind no matter how hard she tried. The pressure of being forced to find a romantic partner in such a tiny vault was suffocating. She counted herself lucky, though. At least she had the option of convincing her dad to fudge the tests and have him tell the overseer that she was infertile. She could almost feel her hairs greying prematurely regardless, though.

“Happy birthday, sweetie.” Her father, James Barker, smiled at her once she got the motivation to leave her room and join her dad for breakfast.

“Thanks.” She flashed a smile back, doing her best to be sincere.

There was a Vault-Tec issued birthday card waiting for her on the kitchen table, signed by her few close friends. Amata’s signature was neat and tidy, Jonas’ was nearly indecipherable, and her father’s was in his usual cramped handwriting. Jaden noticed a small bundle of wrapped gifts on her preferred dining chair, and gently placed them on the table as she sat down.

The aroma of her father’s cooking began to perfume the air as she opened her gifts. The first was from Amata, a box of Jaden’s favorite flavor of _Fancy Lad Snack Cakes._ The second was a mint condition medicine-themed bobblehead from her father. The third and final gift was a week’s supply of morning coffee rations from Jonas. Her poor mood from earlier temporarily lifted, and she smiled at the thoughtfulness of all her gifts. For now, at least, worries about her future in Vault 101 were on the back burner.

While she was admiring her new bobblehead toy, trying to figure out what liquid was in the fake syringe it held, her father placed a plateful of pancakes in front of her on the table. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Just like he’d make when she was a kid, he’d thoughtfully made a smiley face decoration on the top pancake with syrup and chocolate chips. James brought over two glasses of orange juice before joining his daughter for breakfast.

“This is amazing, dad. Thank you.” She spoke between mouthfuls, taking sips of her orange juice as needed while eating. “I really appreciate it.”

James looked as if he were about to chide her for speaking with her mouth full _– that’s not very lady-like, dear –_ but he smiled instead. “You’re very welcome. You know, as I recall you may have some additional surprises waiting for you at the dispensary.”

“Pfft.” Jaden rolled her eyes, trying to balance her will to gobble up her breakfast and her desire to savor every last bite. “It’s just another paper birthday hat and rations for a cake. Maybe a _Nuka-Cola_ or two if I’m lucky.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s all you’ve got waiting for you.”

“Yeah? What else?” One of her eyebrows raised.

“I shouldn’t say…” Her father gave a short laugh. “Though perhaps I can give you a hint. It has something to do with that DeLoria boy. He made me promise not to say a word.”

Jaden’s heart skipped a beat. She’d say she had mixed feelings about that, though she was certain that Butch had a cruel joke in store for her. Ignoring the immediate racing thoughts, she cleared her throat to make sure she didn’t choke while she finished eating. Her face felt a bit heated at the idea of Butch getting a gift for her.

“I’m guessing it’s not something done out of the kindness of his heart.” She mumbled, polishing off her orange juice and playing with the leftover crumbs on her plate with her fork.

“Well…I can’t say. You’ll find out.”

“Not another of his pranks, right?”

“No, dear. Not that I’m aware of.” Her father shook his head and sipped at his drink, digging into his own breakfast.

Jaden stared blankly at him. After a bit of morning small talk with her father and cleaning the dishes, she went to her room and placed her bobblehead on top of her dresser. It was only a few minutes, but her fidgeting about her apartment felt like an eternity. She eventually decided to get it over with and redeem her vouchers, leaving her apartment with her messenger bag on her shoulder.

On her way to the dispensary she caught a glimpse of Amata in the rec room, and both waved at each other enthusiastically. She bumped into a few other vault residents on the way too, exchanging pleasantries and morning greetings.

A protectron was on duty as usual at the dispensary, awaiting orders and standing guard in the supply room behind a counter. Jaden signed into the terminal and was prompted with the same birthday message she’d gotten earlier on her pip-boy.

“Greetings resident Barker, Jaden. Birthday supplies have been dispensed. You have one package awaiting pickup in the diner from DeLoria, Butch.” The robot chirped as a printer spat out a few papers for her.

The papers were vouchers for a birthday cake, one carbonated _Nuka-Cola_ beverage, and a paper party hat for the occasion. She redeemed her hat and drink from the vending machine after double-checking the fine print on the terminal. She wanted to throw out the hat, but for sentimentality’s sake, she carefully folded it and put it in her messenger bag with her books and box of _Fancy Lad Snack Cakes._

“Have a nice day!” The protectron relayed a belated message to her, startling her and making her drop her _Nuka-Cola._

Before the drink could hit the floor and inevitably splash carbonated goo everywhere, Butch snatched it from its fate. It was hardly as graceful an act as it may sound, though. He’d clumsily dived for it, tackling the bottle to the ground and rolling with it as if it were a football. Jaden hadn’t even known he was there, and she stumbled backwards a few steps.

“Score!” Butch gave a breathy laugh, getting up quickly and grinning ear to ear at Jaden. He dusted off his vault-suit and jacket, uncapping the _Nuka-Cola_ and taking a swig from it before she had time to react.

“Seriously?! It’s my birthday, for crying out loud!” She grumbled, stomping over to him and reaching up for the bottle. He used his height to his advantage, though, and dangled it from half a foot above her head, just out of reach.

“No such luck, sucker! Finders keepers.” He smirked, gently pushing her away and taking another gulp. “Wait, you got one with bubbles? No fair! Now you’re definitely not getting this back.”

“Damn it, Butch!” Jaden grimaced, watching in horror as he got his slobber all over the rim of her precious _Nuka-Cola._ It was like her tenth birthday all over again.

_“Damn it, Butch!”_ He imitated her in an exaggerated voice, sticking out his tongue and taking a few steps back to lean against the nearest wall.

Jaden threw her messenger bag carelessly to the floor, determined to get back her _Nuka-Cola_ and plowing her elbow into his chest. Being used to their fights, Butch didn’t even flinch. She pinned him against the wall and reached for the bottle, but despite her best efforts she couldn’t grab it. Growling in frustration, she pulled at his jacket in an attempt to throw him off balance.

He used his free hand to grip onto her right arm’s sleeve to push her away, but surprising them both, he stopped and pulled her in for a tight hug instead. There was…something different about her now. She wasn’t just the little pipsqueak that he picked on anymore. She was a woman.

“Uh, B-Butch…?” She stammered, going rigid. Her heart fluttered.

Butch’s face flushed, and he put his other arm down and wrapped it around her, the _Nuka-Cola_ bottle loosely held in his hand now and at her back. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times to say something but couldn’t think of any proper retort that didn’t end in disaster.

Cautiously, Jaden placed her arms around him and returned his embrace. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the unexpected turn of events. As much as he drove her crazy, she couldn’t deny that a part of her found him attractive. But he was…_Butch._ She was terribly confused.

“You smell nice, twerp.” He mumbled, resting his chin on top of her head.

She was at a loss for words. It felt wonderful being in his arms. She’d never experienced the warmth of another person like this before. The way Butch held her stirred feelings that she’d tried to suppress over the years and introduced a few that she didn’t know she had.

“You smell nice, too.” She laughed nervously, her cheeks reddening. He did smell nice. Leather, pomade, and something she couldn’t place.

“Happy birthday.” Butch said in so quiet a voice that she barely heard it, but she did, and it released a bit of the tension in the air between them.

Jaden hummed happily, starting to relax. “Thank you.” She said at the same volume as he’d last spoke, and Butch gave her another squeeze in response before gently pushing her away to get at least a little bit of space between them.

He felt weak at the knees when he saw the way Jaden was staring at him. Her mouth was slightly open, and her hazel eyes poured into his. Butch’s breathing hitched when she placed her hands around his waist. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it and…oh, man.

Butch pulled away from her immediately, ashamed at his body’s reaction to their close proximity. She was a doctor’s kid, so she instantly knew what happened. Even if she wasn’t, though, it didn’t take a genius to figure out how hormones work. The two stepped away from each other and didn’t dare meet one another’s eyes, embarrassed. Each soon felt a mutual feeling of horror.

“Excessive pheromones detected in my vicinity. Would you like a free Vault-Tec issued condom?” The protectron at the dispensary asked.

“N-no, that…that won’t be necessary, thank you…” Jaden swallowed, waving the protectron away. A distant memory reminded her that Vault-Tec condoms were ineffective, anyways, to ensure procreation in their vault programs.

Butch sputtered, nervous and speechless. He pretended to ignore the tent in his pants and returned his attention to Jaden’s _Nuka-Cola,_ drinking half of it down in record time. His lip trembled around the mouth of the bottle, a tiny bit of soda dribbling down his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his sleeve and abruptly turned around, heading in the opposite direction of Jaden.

“Hey! Wait a minute!” She stamped her foot down, grabbing her messenger bag from the ground and following him. “You can’t just get away with that! You…you stole my stupid drink, you stole a…you-you’re being _you_ again, damn it!”

“Buzz off, nosebleed.” He half-heartedly shot back.

“No! Not this time! What the hell was that about?” She bit her lower lip, still following him down the hall.

“Temporary insanity. Leave me alone!” Butch grumbled, stopping and looking back at her. “I don’t…” He pursed his lips. His bodily reaction was gone, and his arousal was replaced with anxiety.

“Don’t what?” She pressed.

He deadpanned.

Things had never been like this before between them. Sure, on a rare occasion Butch would almost be sweet to her, but he was never outright amorous about it. He’d leave her presents, weird notes, but there would always be a catch. _I got you this, but you can only keep it if you help me out with my homework, got it?_

Jaden sighed. “It’s okay, you know. It’s normal for dicks to do that.”

Butch snorted. “Keep dreaming, doll. That’s not what happened.”

“Oh really?” She felt a tug at her heart. He’d never called her that before. “I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what happened. You’ve got a lot of nerve, DeLoria. Don’t…don’t mess with me like this. I don’t mind the other shit, but don’t…”

“I’m not messing with you! I like you, idiot!” He blurted. He could feel his blush spreading to his ears. “You didn’t hear that.”

Her blood ran cold. This was the cruelest joke he’d ever pulled if he wasn’t serious. She’d never expected him to act like this towards her. Her weird mixed feelings about him were mostly negative, and for years she dismissed her crush on him. She’d lost hope a long time ago about the idea of the two of them getting along. The idea of him liking her back was an impossibility.

“That’s bullshit.” She murmured, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag on her shoulder and fiddling with her nails out of habit.

He crossed his arms, her denial stirring up confidence in him. “No, no it’s not. I wouldn’t lie to you about that, Jaden. I. Like. You.”

Their eyes met, and Jaden’s demeanor crumpled. She moved closer to him and wearily grasped onto his free hand, admiring the softness of his skin and his warmth. “I thought you hated me.”

“I’ve always liked you.”

“You have a crappy way of showing it.”

_That was fair._ He thought, looking down at her hand in his. His thumb absentmindedly rubbed at her fingers. 

His touch felt electric. She’d almost forgotten the power struggle between the two of them. Seizing the opportunity while she had it, she snagged back her bottle of _Nuka-Cola_ and quickly chugged the rest. The bubbles made her throat burn, but she was determined.

Before he could protest about his stolen goods being returned, it was already gone. A girlish giggle escaped Jaden when she saw the pout on Butch’s face. He was cute in his own way, boyishly handsome and dopey as he was.

“I like you, too.” Her fingers locked with his. Butch’s head spun. He liked her, and she liked him back. Imagine that.

His jaw clenched as he stared at her in disbelief. “You do? You do. Huh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He missed the feeling of her being in his arms, but he was too afraid to initiate a hug again. Butch was feeling far too timid now for that.

“’Course I do, you goof. I like you lots when you’re being nice to me.” She gave a playful punch to his arm with no power behind it, and Jaden leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his chest.

“Only when I’m nice, huh? Just how much do you like me when I’m being nice to ‘ya?” He breathed in her ear, causing her to shiver.

“I…” Jaden began. “I think we should go to the diner. I need coffee to think.”

_Think about what?_ Butch placed his chin on the top of her head again. He rested a hand on the small of her back, smiling into her hair when she snuggled closer to him. She hummed in response, fingers still entwined with his.

“S-sure. You still need to check out your present.” Butch gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head before they left.

He’d intended for the kiss to be so subtle that she wouldn’t notice, but she did.


	2. Coffee Date

### 

**July 13, 2276, Thursday, 8:46AM**

Jaden could hear her heartbeat hum in her ears on the way to the diner with Butch. All of this was happening far too fast.

Their encounter earlier was just hormones and temporary insanity, it _had_ to be. The alternative made no sense. _What was she thinking?_ Jaden needed her coffee. Her brain wasn’t working right. Her thoughts were scattered.

Butch’s legs were feeling weak on their way to the diner. _Stupid, this is so stupid. She hates me and I’m an idiot and she’s never gonna…_ He stilled himself and stole a look at Jaden before they entered the diner, and his heart flipped when he noticed she was already staring at him.

Not so surprisingly, the diner was empty for the time being. Most people in the vault were already at school or work and inhaled their breakfasts for the day. _Hard work is happy work,_ after all. _Thank you, overseer!_ The bitterness on Jaden’s tongue was stronger than her favorite coffee blend. It was a small mercy that she wasn’t working full-time…yet.

“Good morning, ma’am! Will you be having the usual today?” Vault 101’s resident Mr. Handy, Andy, asked cheerfully as Butch walked in behind her. “…and you, Mr. DeLoria, what will it be?”

She wet her lips before speaking as she sat on a barstool, heart fluttering when Butch sidled up onto another barstool beside her. “Yeah, Andy. Can I have an extra shot in it today, please?” Jaden fished out her morning coffee rations from her messenger bag, eager to make use of her birthday gift from Jonas.

“I’ll just have some water.” Butch mumbled, crossing his arms and eyeing up the birthday package for Jaden he’d left on the diner’s counter. Had she forgotten about it already? The anticipation was killing him.

“Bullshit; what’s your poison? I’ll pay for it.” Jaden said without thinking, resting a hand on his arm gently. Andy was already puttering away at the coffee machines, arms working quickly and efficiently.

“It’s your birthday, Nosebleed, you’re not buying me anything. Open your present.” Her touch made him weary and he snapped at her in defense.

“He’ll have what I’m having.” Jaden said without missing a beat, eyes rolling.

The package that had been waiting for Jaden on the counter was small and looked to be about the size of a thick textbook, wrapped neatly in brown paper with her name written in the center with black marker. She eyed it cautiously, unable to describe the feeling she got once it was in her hands.

As she began to tear at a corner of the paper, Butch clasped his hands on hers without warning. “Wait, stop.”

Jaden ignored him, her fingers twitching under his hands and her nails tearing at the package’s wrapping. Her brows furrowed in confusion at what she saw beneath…_it was another layer of brown paper._

“Seriously, Butch?” She sighed, shrugging off his hands and tearing at the second layer of paper. Jaden wasn’t really surprised to find a third layer.

“Coffee is served!” Andy placed their beverages in front of them and began his routine of cleaning up the diner before lunch. 

“This is ridiculous. What are you hiding in here? This had better be the last piece of…” She trailed off once she peeled off the rest of the wrapping, speechless.

Butch’s heart was racing and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, warming his other hand around his coffee mug. He didn’t have the courage to look at her reaction to his gift. He was far too busy preparing himself for rejection.

It was a corsage. It was placed neatly in a glass container and was made of artificial white roses with Vault-Tec themed blue and yellow ribbons. Jaden felt the silkiness of the artificial flowers with shaky hands. _Prom?_ Read a note tucked between the petals, handwritten by Butch.

“If this is a joke, I’ll…” Jaden said without any real anger behind it, feeling weak and weepy. “You need to tell me if this is a joke or not. Now.”

“It’s not a joke, nerd. I told you earlier that I like ‘ya.”

“But this is…” She trailed off, unable to meet his eyes. “Why not Susie or Christine? I could’ve sworn you had a thing for Susie.”

“They’re cool and all but they aren’t you.” Butch’s lower lip trembled, his confidence coming and going like waves. Despite her saying earlier that she liked him, too, he couldn’t help but to have it cemented in his mind that he’d be rejected.

She closed the box that the corsage was in slowly, wrapping her hands around her coffee mug and sipping at it. Immediately her stress alleviated a bit, the caffeine taking the edge off. But she was still floored. She continued to avoid Butch’s eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to focus on anything but him.

“Jaden?” He asked, already feeling defeated.

“Yes.” Jaden finally looked at him, setting her coffee down. “My answer’s yes, Butch. I’ll go with you.”

Butch gave a short, nervous laugh. “Yeah? You will?” His goofy smile made Jaden’s heart melt. They both craved one another’s touch again, but they controlled themselves with their shared shyness.

She cupped her mug again and nodded in response, feeling weightless and happier than she’d ever been. Butch was feeling the same and mirrored her. He couldn’t believe that things had worked out the way they did. Even with James’s blessing and encouragement, he didn’t actually think that Jaden would say yes.

“Follow me.” Jaden said after finishing her coffee, hopping off of her barstool and admiring Butch in a new light. He really was handsome. From his hair to his boots he radiated a boyish, rebellious aura and she loved it.

He chugged the rest of his drink and stood beside her, placing his arm around her waist. Butch loved her. There was no use denying it anymore. She was just as boyish and rebellious as he was and he thought she was perfect.

“Where we goin’, doll?” Butch asked as he helped her place her corsage in her messenger bag, and Jaden’s cheeks turned crimson.

“We’re cutting class. Screw work, too.” She smiled up at him and leaned into his chest. “I want to spend the rest of my birthday with you.”


End file.
